


Electric love

by Saint_of_liars



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Phichit, Celestino is whipped, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink, Slice of Life, Top Celestino, tags not in order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_of_liars/pseuds/Saint_of_liars
Summary: Celestino is struggling accepting he’s fallen in love with Phichit, a man who’s half his age. While Phichit is preparing himself for his last season as a figure skater, Celestino is starting to see that being in love with his student isn’t all that bad.
Relationships: (back ground relationships.), Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Celestino Cialdini
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Hear me out.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this rare pair.
> 
> All mistakes and grammatical errors are mine. This fanfic was written for pure fun.

Celestino wanted to start his day by sleeping in, but that’s a luxury even he hasn’t earned. Retirement pretty far away from his reach. He’s only forty-eight after all. He didn’t plan on retirement maybe till he‘s sixty-five, so twenty years to go. 

His alarm is being pretty persistent and he stirred to shut it off. Sighing he pulls his blanket off himself and starts his day, just like he has been for the last thirty years. 

His heart hitches a bit every time he sees the man starting back at him: the crow feet around his eyes are more visible as the years advances, his hair is starting to thin out and there’s more gray than the previous week, his hands are starting to get a bit wrinkly and there’s more hair on his hands and chest, than he would like to admit. Shaving just irritates his skin and well; who is he trying to impress here?

No.

He doesn’t let himself think about it, doesn’t let his mind wonder down that rabbit hole, again.

His lips are thinning out as he tries his best to practice his fake smile- a smile he’s perfected over the years. He just had to make sure it met his eyes. His teeth are still there and kept nicely, if he says so himself. Satsuki always teases him by telling him that he could pull anyone with his blinding smile, but Celestino knows he only has one person in mind.

The water hits his back, a back he knows that’s equally as hairy as his chest, but the hair is getting wired color at this point. His feet hurts at times, he knows his toes are not enticing, he’s not sure what the hell is going on with his toes lately. His ankle protests his weight when the weather is cold from his skating injury. He lets the hot water run down his skin and the body wash was a gift, but it drowns his senses in peach lavender and it always warms him a bit. His shampoo is rather on the expensive side, he doesn’t like admitting that he goes to a salon to get his roots redone bi-weekly. The thinning is only natural, he knows the body will continue to change and that he has no way of controlling it.

The shower is not needed, he’s about to go for his daily jog, follow by the gym and then go to the ice rink to over see Phichit’s training. The gym is a must, he needs to keep his body in shape. It’s the only thing he can control in his life.

The foreign language being spoken around him, doesn’t bother him anymore. He just smiles at the old ladies sitting outside their store front. He’s a long ways from Detroit and the street is vibrant with shrines and customs that only Bangkok can offer. 

The ice rink is new. Phichit’s hard work has been paying off. Phichit and Otabek have been working their asses off to bring awareness to figure skating. Unfortunately, Otabek has had a tough time trying to get more Kids to sign up. Parents can’t afford to pay for all the necessities and he can only do so much for his community, he doesn’t have the resources like Victor to up and do as he wishes. 

Otabek and Yuri now legally residing in New York and have recently started dating. While no one was shocked when they announced they were finally together. Otabek had always been attracted to Yuri, but remained his friend. He couldn’t over look the fact that he was still a minor, no matter how much Yuri begged, Otabek never gave in. Phichit convinced him to follow Yuri to New York. 

Phichit is sad that he has to move back to the states. He’s loved everything about his Hometown, but it was time for Celestino to move back to Detroit, his is getting older and he misses his family and the few friends he has oddly kept through out his years. Which also brings the second reason he’s moving back home: He’s too old to adapt to his new environment.

He’s also pretty sure his neighbor has been sneaking in his apartment and rearranging stuff in his kitchen, there’s no other explanation. He’s seen them close to his door way too often to be a freaking coincidence at this point. He’s been in the same building for over three years and for the last three years, his stuff is always been placed elsewhere or completely missing. 

He knows for a fact that the people in the local market had been scamming him. Upping their prices or by simply scamming him his change. Phichit had to go back once and give the vender a piece of his mind- bringing back his correct change and free fruit as a way of an apology. Now, if he wants to pay with his Visa card -in order to avoid getting ripped off- he has to walk five miles to the supermarket, yeah, a market for foreigners. Which means (yes, you guessed it) he’s paying higher prices.

He’s tired of being groped on, too. He doesn’t understand what was said to him. He just knows he was a few glasses of Whiskey in and next thing he knew, someone whispered something in his ear, to being groped the next second. To say he was surprised (and horny) was an understatement. He just wants to go back home. 

Phichit was his only student.

The last student of his, had gotten into a freak accident while out celebrating his brother’s marriage, what was supposed to be a simple dinner celebration, ended up with his student with his leg broken in two places. The second student, she had talent, talent he hasn’t seen since coaching Phichit and Yuuri, but her father forced her into an arranged marriage, her new husband strongly believed she was meant to wait for him hand and foot. Celestino had murderous intention towards her husband, but Phichit said that’s just how it is.

Celestino still isn’t sure why Phichit is following him back home, though. He’s got Satsuki to coach him, but he’s not going to argue with him, he knows it’s a lost cause. Once Phichit makes up his mind, there’s no going back. 

The gym was always empty at seven in the morning. The dumbbells rested on either side of his foot, he was mentally preparing to squat and pick them up, but the fatigue of his jog was setting in. He just wanted to take a few days off. He wanted to eat whatever he pleases and not gain weight. He would like to gorge himself without having to count calories or track down his carbs. This country everything has carbs. He gained fifteen pounds the first year he was here when all he ate was Se pad ew. He love it, not to mention the green curry Phichit would make them for dinner. He misses his Italian food, though. His sisters Sunday dinners were dearly missed. He misses the wine his brother makes and he definitely misses the cheesecake his niece makes. 

“Ciao Ciao!” Phichit’s voice carries out through the lockers. At this time of the day, Celestino was normally greeted by sunshine and a ice coffee.

“Good morning.” He needed to take a moment to look away. He was hoping his blush could pass as him being asserted from working out. 

Phichit had an air about him. His beautiful tan skin, so golden brown, glistening in this LED lighting hanging from the ceiling. His raven hair sported an undercut now. Sorta reminded him of JJ, but he knew his Peach would be mad if he even mentioned the resemblance, but at the same time, it resembled Otabek’s and they have become great friends, Celestino was part of that friendship. He wasn’t sure why, even Yuri had taken a liking to him. That weird friendship, connected him to Victor. Yuuri might not be his student, but they still remained friends. 

“My bags are all packed and my mother will send the rest of my stuff to me in a week.” His smile faltered a bit.

“I don’t understand why you’re leaving.” He grunted as he picked up the dumbbells “This is where you belong, kid. Just stay and let Satsuki to be your Coach.”

“Stop. We aren’t discussing this again.” He felt Phichit behind him, pressing himself to his side “You can’t get rid of me that easily.” He can feel Phichit’s pouty lips on his arm, damn it all.

“Peach, Im not,” He tries again, but the words aren’t coming out. “You’ve worked so hard to come back home, I don’t want to be the reason why you’re sad and home sick.”

“Ciao, I’ll be fine,” Phichit says, he’s pulling away from the awkward grasp he’s in and turns to see his student smiling at him. “Besides, Yuri and Otabek are moving to Detroit as well. Otabek’s bike shop will be done with construction in a few months.”

Otabek sorta gave up skating. He decided that it wasn’t for him. While he still trained along side with Yuri at times, he decided that DJ and his bike where his second to third career option. He and Yuri attended a University close to the rink Yuri coached at. How that Hell Cat managed his relationship, his studies and his students, is beyond Celestino.

“Im excited about his shop opening.” He’s loved the classics, he himself owned a bike and it was currently collecting dust in his brothers garage. 

“You know, I’m thinking this season might be my last.” Phichit mumbles a bit, but Celestino hears it.

“The more the reason to stay here, Peach.” He knows he shouldn’t, but he pulls him in for a hug, he’s never been shy with his affections, he’s always been nurturing to all his skaters. “There’s no reason to uproot, if you’ll retire next year.”

Phichit squirms a bit and Celestino let’s go. “You don’t understand, I’m staying in the states. I’ve done all that I can to raise awareness, I’ve managed to help build a new Ice rink. I’ve gotten more people involved in the sport. I want to go back to the States, I want to travel, I want to go back to a place I miss and call home.” Celestino sees a fire in those gorgeous brown eyes, but he feels like he’s not getting the whole truth. He’s wishful thinking here, but he honestly wants Phichit to say that he wants to be with him, but knows that will never happen. Why would a gorgeous man like Phichit fall in love with an old man who’s still struggling with TikTok and his Twitter?

No, Phichit thrives in his social media accounts. He’s always got his nose glued to his phone and Celestino would be a fool if he doesn’t admit that he loves the spark in those brown eyes when someone tags Phichit and he show him the post of a kid dressed like his last costume and is practicing in a rink. Or the rare times he’s tagged in post suggesting he should try this dish or try this new restaurant if they are traveling in the area, those are his favorite... Celestino is always dragged alongside Phichit’s wild adventures. 

Just last summer they bungee jumped in the forest. He’s crazy, he knows. He held on tight to Phichit and that’s when he realized he’s in love with him. Once in solid ground, Celestino hugged Phichit tightly and made the mistake of kissing him for the first time. Phichit didn’t even bat an eye at him, gave into the kiss like if it was natural. The kiss lasted for a while, till the tour guide cleared his throat, so the next person could be strapped in. 

They never spoke of the kiss. It was as if it never happened, but it’s pretty hard for him to forget how those plump lips slotted along his, how Phichit’s hands held his face and was pulled more towards the kiss, how that tongue soft and warm fought for dominance, and the fucking taste. Fuck- Phichit tasted amazing.

In New Years, they had traveled to Hasetsu. Yuuri and his family had hosted the New Years celebration and invited them, they had said they were part of the family. Phichit and Celestino shared the same bedroom. They were so used to it, they didn’t even bothered with separate rooms anymore. Celestino was thankful they gave him a westernized room. The bed was a king size, Phichit slept in the same bed, it was ridiculously not to share the bed being this big. 

Celestino enjoyed every bit of their time at the Inn. From the outside looking in, they looked like a normal couple, of course they got a few weird stares for the age difference, Celestino is older than Phichit’s parents, but they were so in sync, they naturally gravitated around each other. The showers in the hot springs left nothing to his imagination, they shower together, but in all fairness, Yuuri and Victor were there, too. It was fair to say they were naked half of the time and when not in the springs or outside sight seeing, they were at the Inn wearing matching silky red Kimonos that Phichit insisted they wear. 

Since moving to Bangkok, Phichit moved in with Celestino. He must have noticed how lonely he was. He moped when he wasn’t Coaching and aside from sight seeing, he didn’t care to go out. The afternoons found them cuddling in the over size couch they had to costume order. Phichit would cook them dinner and would sometimes follow Celestino to his bedroom to watch horribly made movies. Always snuggled into him. Celestino took whatever he could take. He lied to himself pretending they were together, while silently crying himself to sleep whenever Phichit went clubbing and drunkenly brought back man. He could always hear their activities through the paper thin walls, hoping it could be his cock inside Phichit and not some random guy.

So yes, Celestino enjoyed his time at the Inn, soaking all the attention. When the clock struck midnight and the fireworks went off, Phichit brought him down into a New Year’s kiss. He shouldn’t have lost himself into that kiss, but he did. His hands roamed Phichit’s back, caressed his lower back and even let himself rest his hand on Phichit’s ass. He let himself imagine that he was his boyfriend and that they were here together, enjoying bringing the new year with their love. 

However, the moment they separated from the kiss, reality set in as he saw Phichit receive a picture from Mari. Celestino looked ridiculous kissing a man who was half his age. The soft smooth golden brown skin looked flawless compared to his wrinkling alabaster skin. You could tell right of the bat the age difference. Phichit posted the picture on Instagram and was flooded with negative comments. 

He’s so fucking old.  
Celestino could be his father.  
Wow, wasn’t there anyone else you could have kissed other than that old bastard?

While yes, there were positive comments, he just couldn’t focus on them. The bliss that blanketed their trip was rudely ripped apart from him. He couldn’t believe he let himself believe for one second that Phichit felt the same way, that he returned his love. He was a damn fool. It’s not like he’s not paying the consequences of his foolish actions.

His eyes focused on Phichit’s skating. It was their last practice here in Bangkok. The twenty-three year old was having a hard time as he tried to land a triple axel, his ass hit the ice again, while attempting to do a triple toe loop. 

“Take a break, kid.” Celestino had enough. Seeing Phichit fall over and over again, left him feeling uncomfortable. They can’t afford an injury if he wants to compete at worlds.

“I’m sorry, have a lot on my mind.”

“What’s wrong, Peach?”

“Well, are we moving in together when we go back to Detroit?” 

That stunned Celestino “Why would we?” He heard himself whisper.

“We’ve been living together for the past two years, but I know you haven’t mentioned anything about our living situation once we move back. Your sister is letting me stay with her while other arrangements are made.”

“Phichit, don’t you think you should find an apartment for yourself?” His hand hover, trying to reach out to him, but he was afraid he was going to pull away from him. He could see that anger starting to form in his eyes.

“I like living with you.” Phichit insisted. “I don’t see why we can’t continue living together.” 

Celestino could give him thousands of reasons why they shouldn’t. He settles for one “I won’t be your coach for long.”

“You’ll always be my friend.” Phichit says. It cuts deep, because Celestino doesn’t want to be just friends. He wants to be more.

“As a friend, I think you should start looking for an apartment,” He takes a deep breath and adds “I’m getting older, I need my own space.” What he meant to say is that he’s tired of hearing him stumble home with random guys into his bedroom. Tired of hearing him moan out to other people that isn’t him. Tired of hoping one night Phichit will storm into his bedroom and confess his love for Celestino. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the airport.” Celestino watches as Phichit puts his skate guards back on and walks towards the locker room. 

Celestino took longer than he had to to return his keys to the new owner of the rink. Satsuki arrived twenty minutes after Phichit left to say her farewell to Celestino. 

“I’ve never seen him this angry.” Satsuki looks over her shoulder as she straightens out the small office they shared. “I swear I could see the fire of hell in those eyes. Not even Yuri is capable of holding such anger.”

“He wants to move in with me.” He simply shares the information, she’s been a good friend for years now, the only one who knows he’s in love with Phichit.

“I just don’t understand why you can’t tell him how you feel?” 

“It’s not easy.” He tugs the scrunchy lose from his ponytail. “I’m older than his parents, I’m a washed out figure skater who hardly accomplished anything in his career due to my fractured ankle. I got nothing to offer him.”

“Love.”

Celestino had to scoff “Love doesn’t pay the bills.” He frowns at his statement. “Don’t forget that I’ve been married. That witch left me the moment my career ended and she couldn’t have the finer things in life.”

“Phichit isn’t like that.” 

“Isn’t he though?” He kicks himself for saying that, but he can’t convince himself to admit he loves him to Phichit. “The kid has worked so hard to have everything he can afford. I’m starting to feel like he’s my sugar daddy.” He laughs and Satsuki laughs along with him.

“He loves you, loves spending time with you.” She sobers up and fixes him with an all-knowing-stare “I just wished you could see that there’s a chance he might return your feelings.”

“Then what?” He challenges, Satsuki has never lead him on, had never ingrained the possibilities of Phichit returning his feelings “I’m about to be fifty, what future can I give him, huh? What happens when I can’t get it up and he’s left there unsatisfied. What is he going to play nurse when my health starts to decline? My knees are already hurting me. My back is starting to hurt when I lift the same amount of pounds I’ve lifted for the last decade. He deserves to be with someone his age.”

“You’re still pretty healthy. There’s fucking viagra for that issue. Stop pussyfooting, let him decide what he wants to do. Just give yourself a chance and talk to him.”

“He wants to adopt children when he’s thirty, I can’t see myself changing diapers in my late fifties. Trying to smack around a teenager in my late sixties and fuck, I can’t fucking imagine if Phichit leaves me anywhere between those possibilities. I’m too old, I can’t let myself dream of starting a family with him.”

“I still feel like that’s something you should talk to him about.” She sighs and pats him on the shoulder “I believe you two would make a lovely couple, heck if I didn’t personally known you two, I would have believed you two were together already.” 

“You have no idea how badly I wish it were true. I’m just so fucking old.” He wants to drive that point home, he’s old and only getting older.

“Then talk to him.” She rolls her eyes at him and he laughs.

“What if for some miracle he does like me and I ask him out... what if... what if it doesn’t work out? I don’t think I could survive this.” His eyes get a bit misty and he has to blink fast to prevent tears to fall down his face. 

“I’m sure you’ll be just fine. At least you’ll know you gave it your best try and you’re not stuck wondering with the what if’s.” She drops her phone on the desk and stands up to grab her purse from the entry way. “It’s better to have loved and lost, than to have not loved at all.” She hands him a rabbits foot “It’s for good luck.”

“Why do you always have to be the voice of reasoning?” Celestino accepts the small gift. He’s heard of them bringing good fortune, but he was never one to believe in it.

“I’ve never been one to take many risks. You out of anyone should know how much I like you as a brother. You saw the grave mistake I made letting myself repress my feelings for Christophe, but it wasn’t the end of he world now was it?” She sadly smiled at him “I can’t say Phichit has talked to me about his feelings towards you, but I can feel it deep in my soul, that he’s head over heels for you. I want you to trust me on this. I want you to give yourself this opportunity to let him love you, to let yourself love him in all the ways only lovers do.”

The silence stretched in the office. Christophe had always been a close friend of Phichit’s and he would always try his luck with Satsuki, but he did carry a playboy image and she didn’t want to get hurt, so she pushed him away. Later that spring, it was televised that Christophe had been in a pileup on a highway that collapsed due to a landslide, many died instantly, unfortunately he was one of the many that were crushed and buried. No one knew he was involved, till a few days later, when they recovered his body.

“Satsuki, I can’t.”

“Damned if you do, damned if you don’t.” She shrugged her shoulders and sat back down on her chair. “I’m not a violent person, but I wish I were so I can beat some sense into you!” She screamed out her frustration, her hair framing her glasses. 

“I do have common sense,” he stretched his arms out and her a satisfying crack. “And common sense say I’m too fucking old to be with him.”

— —

The taxi driver couldn’t stop fanboying over Phichit, he spoke of all the wonderful things he’s admired about him. Bold enough to even ask him for his number. Celestino just sat there and stared out the window. This wasn’t anything new. It’s didn’t matter where they went, Phichit was always attracting attention. Even though he politely turned him down, it didn’t stop from other people noticing him. 

They never flew first class, that was just a waste of money. They always travel business or coach, but this time, Victor purchased their tickets and placed them in First class. His seat was spacious, he had room leg and a glass of the top shelf Whiskey. All the expenses of the trip were being payed by Victor. Once again, he was baffled by their friendship, but at a time like this, he just sorta went along with it. The Skaters always had their way of getting Celestino to just go along with almost anything.

Phichit greeted him when the taxi went to pick him up at his parents house. The taxi driver didn’t give him a chance to talk to Phichit and at this moment Phichit was enthusiastically explaining how he and Celestino choreographed his short program. The little girl, who seemed no older than ten years old was fascinated by everything Phichit had to say. Both of them were wedged in his seat, looking at pictures Phichit took when they visited Japan. 

Phichit tried to look out the window for a second and the little girl continued to scroll through his pictures when she giggled and that caught both of their attentions. She was looking at a picture of Phichit and Celestino in their Silky red Kimono’s. In the picture you could clearly see Celestino is fast asleep, his IPad laying on his stomach and Phichit’s head is resting on his chest. He knows for a fact that this wasn’t posted on any of his social media, but he was smiling at the camera and the next picture, he’s giving him a small peck on his cheek. The girl giggled at Phichit’s unspoken question and she slides her finger one more time and the picture is of Celestino’s ass as he’s exiting the hot spring, it clearly looks like Phichit didn’t take this picture, but he’s posing like he’s taking a bite out of it. 

Phichit automatically takes the phone from her, apologizing for such lewd photo to the girls mother, the mother while clearly annoyed, she accepts the apology and tells him that it was an honest mistake. The little girl continues her conversation about how much she’s struggling with her Ballet class and Phichit continued to give her tips on how she could improve, went as far as asking her mother for her email address and spent the next half of the flight writing tips and instructions. 

When there was nine hours left of the flight, Phichit fell asleep. The flight attendant bringing out blankets and pillows. The lights dimmed out and he heard soft snores from the other passengers. Celestino’s mind kept thinking of that picture. He felt oddly humiliated, ashamed of himself, and self conscious. Here he was in a hot spring with guys in their twenties, well Victor was already in his early thirties, but while he can say he still has a firm ass for a guy his age, he could still see the weird angle the picture was taken and how his sagging balls were on full display. The picture was taken for fun, he knows this, but it still seems a bit cruel. It almost felt like he was being made fun off. 

The announcement stating they would be landing in a few minutes and that the seatbelts needed to be fasted woke him up. His mind a bit foggy, jet lag already setting in. He felt disoriented when he felt the weight on him. He didn’t need to look down to feel raven hair tickling under his chin. A soft warm hand on his left arm and Phichit wedged half way in the seat and the other half on top of Celestino. 

It pained him to wake him up and move him to his seat. Those brown eyes opened a bit and noticed their positions. He blushed a bit and moved to his seat, buckling his seatbelt and closing his eyes again. Celestino smiled at his antics, he always did this in long flights. 

His sister met them in baggage claim, hugging both of them at the same time. Phichit was soon pulled away by fans, signing backpacks, notebooks, whatever they could find. He just grabbed their bags and ushered them to the parking garage. His sister smiled at him and he hugged her to him. 

“Celestia made you your favorite.” She laughed as he spun her around. “She’s so excited you guys are going to be staying with us for a while.”

“Thank you so much for having me.” Phichit hugged her next.

“There’s nothing to thank me for, you’re family.” She beamed. 

Elbowing Celestino in the ribs she whispered, “Wish you could make him my brothers-in-law.” His mood soured at those words. He didn’t know he was that obvious. 

His heart stopped for a bit. He never came out of the closet to his family members. Phichit was already inside the truck talking to Otabek on the phone, his sister noticed his panic. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him a few cars away from her suburban. “Breath, It’s okay.”

“How did-“ 

“Phichit’s New Year picture. We love you and accept you. Please don’t hide your relationship with Phichit.” She comfortably rubbed his arm.

“We aren’t together.” He shakes his head at her “I’m so fucking old for him.”

“Look, dad was older than my mom.” His sister is is two years older than Victor, his father remarried when his mother passed away from Cancer. “You know they made it work just fine.” 

“Isabella, I don’t want to be like dad.” He was going to be stubborn about this “I’m not damming Phichit to- look, I don’t want to talk about this okay.”

His sister just stared at him in disbelief “My mother was happy. My mother loves you! Get your head out of your ass and stop making excuses. Either you wanna be with him or not.” 

“Not.” He grounds his teeth together as he hisses his answer. “Now, drop it. I don’t need advice from anyone, specially not from you. I’m perfectly fine with how things are.” He knows it’s a low blow, his sister’s divorce happened because her ex-husband couldn’t keep it in his pants.

She storms off to her suburban and tosses the keys to Phichit “You’re driving.” She said. She waits till he’s behind the wheel and spins to glare down at Celestino “find a way home, I can’t fucking look at you right now.” 

Celestino isn’t sure what’s being said in the truck. He just sees Phichit’s wide brown eyes in shock, his sister gesturing something. He sees as Phichit puts the truck on reverse and backs out, then puts it back in drive and drives past him. 

It’s fucking great being home.


	2. Learning to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s going to be a slice of life. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> I hope you guys like the family I created for Celestino.

Celestino found himself in the familiar bar that was two blocks from his old apartment building. Feeling like a failure as he tried to drown his sorrows surrounded by strangers. Wondering how this had become a colossal mess.

His sister just wanted to help him. She was offering her support and even went showed how much she liked Phichit. She wanted him as a part of the family. Fuck- He knows he fucked up. He knows he hurt her with his own insecurities, all for what? He can’t fight what he’s feeling, how he is feeling. He’s repressed it for quite a while now if he’s honest with himself.

What had started as admiration, slowly developed into a crush. He’s not sure what he thought would happen. Living together only drew the point that he wanted more than what Phichit was giving him, he’s human, he has hopes and dreams and Phichit was the star of every single one of his fantasies.

He won’t lie and say he can pinpoint when his feelings had completely changed from “like” to “like like” to “damn, I really want to spend the rest of my life with him.”

He had foolishly hoped Phichit would have stayed back home in Bangkok, so he could cowardly flee with his emotions and hopefully buried them once home. He wasn’t sure how he was going to achieve this goal, he’s come to know himself very well as the years drag him by. There’s no chance in fucking hell, he was going to forget any of this wasn’t in his heart.

His frustration only grew when he kept thinking about how Phichit’s company started to morph from a want to a need. His heart palpitated whenever he saw him, but he knew he liked the feeling of being in love with phichit. Never mind the fact that he loved the ache he felt over this mess, made him want to seek therapy for his masochistic ways.

“You haven’t aged a bit, you old geezer.” He laughs at the crude way Yuri talks to him. 

“You say that every time you see me.” Celestino looks at the blond and smiles “I’m surprised you tagged along.”

When he had texted Otabek, remembering he was in town to add the finishing touches to his office space in the new building, he didn’t know Yuri was in town as well.

“I can’t help, but be jealous at how well you’re aging. Victor is trying to find a way to stop his thinning hair, he envies yours.” He sat next to him and orders a fruity cocktail with no alcohol. “Otabek’s is pissing, he should be back.”

He ignores the hair comment, he has been wanting to slow down his thinning hair as well. “Are you guys out looking for an apartment or did you decide on buying a house?” He rather change the topic, he’s mostly in this situation because of his defeated self esteem.

“I still have some funds left over from that campaign I did a year ago, so we are looking towards buying a house.” His dainty fingers pick up the long flute looking glass containing that sugary shit he likes.

“Hey Cel.” Otabek gives him a pat on his shoulder and sits next to Yuri. He bring his scotch up to Yuri’s lips while the bartender isn’t looking, smiling as Yuri drinks the last bit.

“You know, as long as you don’t get rowdy, the owner will let you drink. I used to bring Phichit here after hard trainings.” He smiles while stirring his drink in the glass. He’s not sure why he does it, but that’s a habit he picked up from this one guys he used to be friends with.

“You know I’m a lightweight, besides alcohol doesn’t really appeal me, but Otabek likes sharing his drink... who am I to deny my man?.” Yuri laughs. This is a side that Yuri only shows to his close and personal friends. 

“He gets this pink tinge to his skin and it drives me insane.” Otabek supplies.

“Baby, that’s not something you should say.” Yuri whined, but Celestino see’s the smile playing at the corners.

“Shouldn’t you be at your sister’s? Celestia had been baking all morning to have the cheesecakes ready by the time you arrived. She even made Phichit’s favorites.” Yuri had taken a liking to Isabella and Celestia, dubbing them family as well. 

Isabella has a gift, a special gift- she carries an aura within herself that radiates; making her feel like home, make her feel like she’s a safe space. If you’re lucky to have her fuss over you, you can consider yourself blessed. That woman would do anything for the people she cares about. 

“I was needlessly rude to my sister. I have no excuse for my behavior or for what I said.” He downs his whiskey and signal the bartender for another. “Make it a double.”

“That doesn’t sound like you.” Otabek pats his shoulder, such a small gesture has him feeling even worse than he already did.

“She kept asking about Phichit. Isabella knows I’m gay, she’s only trying to support me and what do I do?” It’s a rhetorical question, they know that. He’s fucking great full that they are giving him the chance to answer himself. “Act like a fucking asshole.” He finally breathes out once the glass of whiskey is set in front of him. 

“Woah, don’t you think you should slow down? That’s your second double.” Yuri asked half disbelieving he’s down two glasses in less than five minutes.

“Like I said, this place doesn’t give a shit, unless you become rowdy.” He says as his second becomes a third. This shot held less of a sting as his throat started to get used to the strong liquor. His belly full of the warm liquid, his skin slowly fabricated the heat that alcohol could bring in its awake and his mind slowly started to go a bit numb, vision starting to get a bit blurry. 

Celestino is a fucking light weight. He knows in the back of his head, that this is a bad idea. At least back when he used to get shit faced, he would be comfortably in his living room, sat in his black leather Ottoman, lights off and his alarm set for the morning. Right now, he technically didn’t have a place to stay. His sister was correct in being mad at him, he knows she wouldn’t kick him out of the house, but he didn’t want to talk about anything. He just wanted to be consumed by the fire in the alcohol.

“Baby, I think we should call Phichit?” Otabek looks worried, but Celestino is done with feelings for tonight. 

“Da, maybe we should just take him back to his sister’s?” Yuri’s Russian accent is soothing when he’s not angry. “He said he would join us after dinner, but that’s another hour.”

It doesn’t take much to ask for another drink or maybe several. Celestino is taking advantage while his friends are bickering about how they should get him home. Yuri had a growth spurt, he’s filled in some, not a lot, but he’s now 5’9 so he’s a few inches taller than Otabek 5’5. Celestino however, is 6’4 has no abilities to get up from the stool and is sure the room is spinning and getting darker as he hears the thick accents coming through loud, while some rock song is playing in the background.   
— —

His head is hurting. Pounding is more like it, but the room smells of Vanilla passion fruit and he feels like his body is resting on clouds. He feels a hand over his sweaty forehead, enjoying the warmth that it brings. He’s clammy and feels tacky. Wants a damn shower, but his body still feels like lead. 

“You should learn how to keep it together.” Celestino smiles at Phichit. His eyes are closed, head a bit foggy, but he knows that voice anywhere. 

“Sometimes I need to fall apart. Let the pieces land were they please, so I can see where I’m fucking up, what I’ve done right and to somehow manage to find a solution to solve my problems.”

“Self destructing is never the answer.” He feels the small hand tug at his pony tail.

“Maybe It’s not the healthiest of ways to do things, but I’m old enough to be set in my own ways. Just let this old man sleep.” He opens his eyes and looks at Phichit’s.

“No, we have to lay the cards on the table. I’m done waiting. For someone who’s constantly complaining about being old, You sure are taking your sweet time.” 

“What are you talking about Peach?” He doesn’t hear a response, his eyes opening once more- not sure when he closed them, but he he finally sees Phichit react when their eyes meet.

He must be dreaming, that’s the only explanation. In his panicked state, he doesn’t know how to respond to the lips that are pressed on to his. Phichit’s hands are holding his face, pulling him closer to those plump lips he’s kissed a few times in the past year, but still feels foreign in this alcohol induced state. He’s fucking sobering up fast and his lips are finally reacting, responding to Phichit’s demanding lips.

A moan is lost and he’s not sure to whom it belong to, just that it happened, that he wants more to come out be by him or Phichit.

“What are you doing, kid?” He whispers. Finding it hard to contain the excitement that bleeds through his words.

“Kissing you.” Phichit says it matter of fact. It’s obvious that he’s kissing him, but why? “I’m tired of waiting for you to make a move. I’ve been waiting since New Years.” 

“Peach-“

“I’ve decided your my boyfriend now.” Celestino sees as Phichit’s cheeks shade a nice red, but he’s standing firm in his declaration.

“Peach-“

“Save it, I don’t want to hear it. You’re old, older than my parents, something about viagra?” He looks cheapish, but Celestino knows once Phichit has his mind set to something or is set out to do something, he will.

“You heard us?”

“Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to come by and apologize to Satsuki for being a jerk. Just like you need to apologize to your sister and Celestia. We’ve been so wound up in our feelings, we lashed out to the people who wanted to help us.” He kisses his lips again.

Celestino knows he should fight it. Argue his age again, point out that... the fight leaves him. He’s too fucking hungover, his head is pounding, his throat is parched and Phichit’s lips feel amazing on his. He’s tired of fighting against his heart. 

“That bad?”

“Celestia cried for a few hours when she realized you weren’t with us. Isabella was still pretty angry and it just escalated from there. I managed to calm both of them down and we had dinner.”

“How did I get here?” Celestino pulls Phichit down to him. Just holds him to him as Phichit’s head rests on his chest. “I remember Otabek and Yuri arguing.”

“I came and got you. Felt like my college days with Yuuri.” Phichit’s said. “They were staying at a hotel, they took you to their room, I decided to just rent a room, here we are.”

Now that he mentions it, Celestino sees that the room is sizable and they are on a king size bed. “I’m sorry.”

A peck on his lips “Don’t be babe. I didn’t think bringing you home in your state would have been a great idea.”

“I’ll make it up to you three.” He let’s Phichit kiss him again. “New Years, huh?”

“On the second day of our stay, Yuuri had asked me if you and I were a couple. I told him no, but that I had been dying for you to be my boyfriend.”

“How long have you had feelings for me?” Celestino’s curiosity got the better of him.

“When you kissed me after we bungee jumped. I didn’t know kissing you would feel so right. After that day, I just kept imagining that all the domestic things we did around our rental house was just us being a couple. I enjoyed coming home to you or you coming home to me.”

“We were almost glued by the hip.” He laughed.

“There were times, I would come home from visiting my parents or going out with friends or the times you would go to the store. It was nice to know you would be there for me. I know it’s going to sound like I’m insane, but sometimes the guys I would bring back, I just kept picturing they were you. I fucking hated it. Sometimes I selfishly wished that you would come and barge into my bedroom and kick them out and confessed you like me.”

“We’re idiots.” 

“I seriously thought you didn’t like me as more than a friend. I just looked for distractions.” Phichit held him tighter, his hair slightly tickling Celestino’s chin.

“Peach, are you sure about this? I’m your coach, I know it’s not illegal, but it is frowned upon. Not to mention that people will talk about our age difference-“ he was cut off by another kiss, this time Phichit deepen the kiss.

“I don’t care what people say. I want to be with you and that’s final. If you don’t want to be with me, just say so. I’ll understand.”

“I want to be with you. I really do. I’m just scared.” He bit his lower lip “My first marriage, I was young and stupid, we divorced almost instantaneously. Second marriage, she divorced me after I retired. I’ve only dated a few man, nothing that I can really call a relationship or something sustainable. Mostly one night stands that I’m not really proud of. I don’t want to mess this up.”

“Babe, relax. I know, okay? I know. This is the first time I’m actually attempting at a relationship, myself. I’m serious about us. I just want you.”

What Phichit’s doesn’t understand is how Celestino grew up in a household where they viewed homosexuals as the bane of every Catholic existence. When Celestino came to his mother and confessed he had a crush on one of his male classmates, his mother would only say that those thoughts of his would lead him to damnation and self destruction, while his father just said to do as he pleases, that he honestly didn’t give a shit who he was fucking, but he was never to set foot in his house if he was dating a man. 

Phichit’s parents are so open, so fucking understanding. While homophobia existed everywhere, he honestly felt like he’s gotten more support now, then he did a decade ago. His baby sister saying she knew and supported him, even went as far as saying she wanted Phichit as a brothers-in-law, his heart is happy.

His older brother is another story, he grew up with the same ideals as their mother. A few days after Phichit uploaded the New Years kiss photos, he lost a brother and possibly his motorcycle. His relationship had always been rocky with his older brother. If Celestino feels old at forty-eight, his brother was ancient at sixty. 

His father always liked reminding Celestino that he was not a wanted baby, that the pregnancy wasn’t wanted, but that his mother insisted on having him. They divorce immediately after he was born and had little interactions with his father, till he was twelve years old and his father remarried. His step mom Estefania is a lovely lady. Till this day, she’s still up to date with Celestino. She adores him and he loves her in return. He knows his mother did her best, but his mother would have never accepted his new relationship with Phichit. Isabella said mom still loved him no matter what. Which means he won’t lose the relationship he has with his mom and niece Celestia. He knows how much his sister loves him, she even named her daughter after him, Celestina, but they call her Celestia. They are his world, he’s so damn happy that he won’t lose them.

Celestino loves the hotel sink, it’s tall enough so he doesn’t have to awkwardly bend at the waist, his complementary toothbrush and paste are giving him some semblance of cleanliness. He would have shower by now if he had gone to his sister’s house. He smells the smoke that clings to his clothes, he feels a sheen of sweat from where Phichit had sweated through their short nap. He just wants to take a shower, but knows there’s so much to do once they leave their hotel room.

Phichit is still softly snoring as Celestino walks out the bathroom. His raven hair swept to the side as he rest his head under the pillow. He knows it’s still really early, but the headache won’t let him go back to sleep and he honestly can’t stand the smell of smoke and alcohol on his clothing. It feels like the fabric is itchy, scratching his skin, he wants it off. 

“Baby, come back to bed.” Phichit is patting the side of the bed. His head is raised a bit and to Celestino- he’s perfect.

He’s never been able to say no to Phichit, he’s always been whipped by him. He holds his finger up to motion to give him a moment. He’s not going back till he finds some aspirin and a bottle of water. 

— —

His sister opens her arms and comes to hug him. Celestia is sitting next to Phichit, taking another selfie. He’s not sure why it’s so fun for them to go through filters, but he’s glad they are having fun. Their giggles makes his heart swell and his sister looks like she has the same reaction.

“You’re lucky to have an amazing guy in your life.” She lightly punches him in the gut “I was ready to throw your shit out over the lake.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been an ass. You were only trying to help, I’m an idiot.” He looks sheepish, he’s been an ass to a few trusted people. Instead of taking their advice, he was pushing them away. 

“So?” She asks all giddy. “Tell me what happened? Phichit left in a hurry after Yuri called him.”

“I had my infamous black out drunk moment. They took me back to their hotel. Phichit had to rent a room at the end.”

“Did you two talk?” She started to move around the kitchen, preparing the chicken as the pasta boiled on a pot. 

“Yeah, he had a lot to say.” He laughs at the memory “He’s my boyfriend now.”

“Finally.” Isabella’s skilled fingers knead the seasoning into the chicken and turns around to wash her hands in the sink. “You know, I’m happy for you, he’s a good guy and I love seeing the person you are with him. I swear if murder was legal, your ex-wife would be six feet underground.”

“She’s closer than you think.” His voice serious as he opens an old email “Her brother emailed me asking for help. She’s still a druggy. I made the mistake to send some money. Turned out it was her all along and took the money.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. It’s something I have been trying to keep in silence. I feel like I’m the responsible one that help her land back in the hospital a year ago. She’s in hospice, now. Her organs are slowly shutting down.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Cely. You know how she is. I’m just glad you cared enough to try to help her out, even if it was all just a ruse.”

“I know. I know.” He pinches the bridge of his nose “I was freed of her back after the court order alimony came to an end. Then, she waltz into my life trying to work things out, father was extremely vocal of how much he wanted me to work it out and mother was on her death bed. I was weak, made the same mistake twice. Even closer to death she’s trying to snake her way in.”

“What do you mean?” His sister is draining the pasta, her hands stop altogether to look at him. “You’re not.”

“No, of course not. I told her that I was in love with Phichit a few months ago when she contacted me.” He got up from the stool he was sitting in and placed the chicken in the oven. “She always had a feeling I was into men. She backed off, but she still tries to keep in contact with me and trying to reminisce of the good times we had, but the thing is, our entire marriage was hell for me, I just don’t have the heart to tell her that, not now.”

“You’re too good for your own good.” She sadly smiled at him. “Does Phichit know?”

Celestino placed a small kiss on top of Isabella’s head. He started to clean the countertop, “He knows everything. Moving to Bangkok opened up a wound I thought healed and oftentimes, he had to pick me up from bars. He really does like me, huh? He should have fired me as a coach.”

His sister had always been a free spirited soul. She goes with the flow, stays away from other people’s drama and can be a total badass. The moment she found out her ex-husband was having some after work activities with his secretary, she bounced. Didn’t take a dime from the divorce settlement and asked for sole custody of Celestia. The no-good-son-of-a-bitch took the deal. He’s basically Celestia’s uncle/father figure, the only man consistent in her life.

“Nah, I doubt he’s like that.” She stirs the pasta sauce “I doubt he knows what he’s gotten himself into.”

“Damn. That stung.” He’s not sure if she’s joking or if she’s being serious, but he’ll go and say she’s joking. He’s got so much on his mind, he just wants to enjoy this while he can. 

“You know what I think?” She wags her finger at him “I think you two should start looking for a new place to live in.” 

“Already kicking us out?”

“Well... we all know how the beginning of a new relationship starts.” She wags her eyebrows at him and he’s at a lost.

“Uhm...” he doesn’t think himself a conservative, but he can’t bring himself to say out loud what she’s referring to. So he softens it “The honeymoon stage?” 

“Bingo! Now, I know this is weird coming from me, but I’ve seen you walk around in the mornings after you’ve woken up... Imma have to gift you both lube, tons of lube.”

“Fuck, Izzy don’t be so crude.” His old man ears are burning, the blush on his face makes her laugh.

Isabella has no shame as she continues to laugh like a fool “Lighten up, Cely. You know what your getting yourself into.” 

Fuck. No. No he doesn’t. Now that it’s been spoken out in the open air. Sex is something he knows couples partake, it’s not like he’s a Saint. He’s knows he’s imagined his huge cock in Phichit more than he should. He doubt he’s ever had those types of wet dreams when he was growing up. 

It’s hilarious how free he is. This feeling is amazing. He knows there’s still the pressure of their friends and maybe the media. Phichit won a goal medal in last years Grand Prix. He’s pained to say this, but it was mostly because Yuri is taking a break this year to settle into his University life, but will come back this upcoming year. 

There’s always fresh meat trying to prove their worth, always striving to reach the top. Phichit’s being one of the few that continued to climb to the top. 

The skating world is constantly changing. Skaters retire, they leave from injuries, there’s always a new face that doesn’t fail to get caught in a scandal. Now that part of their life, the one where it included close rivals turned friends has become a bit lonely without Otabek and Christophe. JJ left after he won Bronze in the Grand Prix two years in a row. His marriage with Isabella brought into fruition four kids, he’s not how he’s accomplished so much. After leaving the ice, he became a popular rock star, then he tried his hand in acting, his big break came to when he starred in a few Indie films, winning a few awards for his acting. He’s glad JJ followed his heart. Celestino still feels bad for the way he shut down “JJ style” but JJ wouldn’t have been JJ without pushing through all the “No’s” he persevered and has success because he’s a stubborn mule.

Victor and Yuuri have permanently retired. They live in the Inn and are raising their baby there. Victor is coaching now, while Yuuri stays at home with the baby. Their baby is only four months old. Victor and Yuuri had hired a surrogate. They are a peculiar pair. They wanted the kids to resemble them. They hired a company to find a Surrogate that looked a lot like Yuuri and in the future, they’ll look for another surrogate that resembles Victor. They want their kids to be a mix of their race. 

“Phichit has been by your side for a while, I don’t see him leaving.” 

“You know.” He’s not trying to pussyfoot around this, but- “Michele has a crush on you.”

“I know, but it wont work out, he’s too constricting. I will be suffocated by him.” She laughs “You know, Celestia wants me to date Georgi, but I’m not in a rush to date. She’s already twelve years old, it tends to drive many away and Michele is still a baby himself. Georgi is a good friend of mine, thanks to Yuri, but I don’t know, he’s still wants to do one more year on the ice, I can’t do long distance.” She shrugs her shoulders.

“So, what I’m hearing is, you like Georgi?” He’s strolling to picture his sister with the overly emotional skater. 

“Well yeah, what’s there to not like?” She smiles, but Celestino knows where this conversation is heading. “He’s not bad in bed.”

“Already sampling the goods?” He can’t shake the blush that has settled, but he’ll go along. Phichit has always been an open book and their friends are always over sharing. Unfortunately, he feels weird, its his little sister and he cringe when Sara would over share her sex life with Seoul’s Gil to Michele... oh how the times have changed.

“Yeah, I mean there’s nothing wrong with taste testing.”

“Have you tried Michele?”

“I rather not.” He gave her a ‘spill it’ look. “He cried after he came. He said he was on a dry spell, so we tried again, but our bodies just didn’t click, you know? The spark just wasn’t there.”

“But you felt it with Georgi?”

“Yeah, but he’s still not retired, you know?” 

“Have you two talked about it?” Celestino kept busy in the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee as Phichit send him a text message saying he was going to take a nap.

“He wants to move to the states. I won’t have a hard time legalizing him, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Isabella. Hold up. Marriage, you just said you-“

“Hush.” She places her pointer finger on her lips and looked around the arches of the kitchen leading to a hallway and the second one towards the living room. “Okay, listen. While we aren’t officially dating, we are together in a sense. I just don’t want Celestia to get her hopes up if it doesn’t work out.”

“I understand.” He does, the life of a skater can be daunting. He’s seen many relationships break apart from baseless gossip. He knows the media is still painting Georgi as a sick love struck idiot who’s not over his ex-girlfriend from three years ago, something that now he knows isn’t true, if he’s been with his sister. 

— — 

Celestino shouldn’t be surprised as he makes his way into his sister’s guest room. Phichit was fast asleep. Tiptoeing around, he takes his shoes off to make sure he’s more comfortable, drapes the throw blanket on him and places a small kiss on his forehead.

He gathers his clothing and steps into the bathroom across the hallway. The shower feels amazing and he’s trying hard not to melt in the heat of it all. His hand reaching his aching cock and slowly starts to stroke himself. 

He just can’t believe after all this time, Phichit is now his boyfriend. The heavens must be smiling down upon him.

His breathing is getting labored the longer he strokes himself, he’s not teasing this time, he wants it quick. He’s so damn close and he can’t help himself think about Phichit touching him. He’s thought about it before, but now he’s allowed to free think about it. He’s now allowed to fulfill Phichit’s every carnel need.

“Fuck-“ he’s panting out, his thumb working over his head and bringing the stimulation to the brink of his pre oozing out more. His hand picks up speed as he keeps thinking of the ways he’ll be able to have Phichit.

His cum spills over his hand, splattering on the shower wall, some mixing with the water and washing down the drain. It felt so damn good. He had awoken to morning wood back in the hotel and Phichit’s leg was resting on top of it, randomly rubbing it when he shifted from time to time. It was torture.

“Hi.” Phichit lazily says, while he’s rubbing the sleep away. 

The room was cool and Celestino was glad he changed inside the bathroom and not in the bedroom. “Hi, slept well?” He’s rubbing his hair dry with his towel.

“You should have waited for me, we could have showered together.” His words are a bit slurred with the yawn he was fighting, but Celestino heard him.

“That wouldn’t of been a good idea.” He just stares at Phichit as he’s coming closer to him.

“It would have been wholesome, if you hadn’t had ulterior motives.” He’s rubbing his hand on his crotch and shit just happens to surprise Celestino

His dick is actually stirring awake in Phichit’s hand. 

“Peach, please don’t.” He closes his eyes as his blood starts to rush down south.

“Baby, please do.” His lips start to kiss his chest, Celestino should have put on a damn shirt on.

Phichit lips are warm, he’s trying to stay strong. Celestia’s room is right next to theirs. He knows she’s home and he’s not about to traumatize her. He’s heard Phichit before, he’s loud and not to feel cocky, but he knows his cock is bigger than anyone who’s ever been with.

“Behave.” His words are stern and it slows Phichit’s hand a bit.

“Fuck-“ Phichit’s eyes widen “I knew you had big dick energy, but fuck, that’s huge.” 

“Fuck it.” Is all Celestino says as he pushes Phichit down to his knees. “Be good for me and suck me off.”

Phichit does as he’s told. Pulling down Celestino’s track pants down along with his boxers. His hands cupping his balls, he rubs his nose against it. Pulling back he sticks his tongue out and licks his slip, swirling his tongue around the tip of his head. 

Celestino can only hold his breath as Phichit’s warm mouth wraps around his head. His tongue pressed flat under his cock as he’s slowly making his way down Phichit’s throat. He can already feel his tip being swallowed by his throat as phichit tries to relax his throat and take him in deeper. 

He knows Phichit doesn’t have a gag reflex. He’s heard him boast about it before, but Celestino has come to conclude that yes, phichit has not been with someone with a bigger cock. He can feel as he softly gag’s around his cock. He sees the tears coming down his cheeks as he looks up at Celestino, with determination in his eyes. 

The bulge in his throat looks painfully beautiful, Celestino’s hand lightly wraps around Phichit’s throat as his nose rubs against his public hair. He almost, almost came as he pulled back up, popping off his cock with a loud pop.

“Slow baby, try not to make too much noise.” He whispers as he ushers phichit down his cock again. “Fuck- that feels so fucking good.” He praises.

Celestino fucks up as he lets a moan come out, it’s loud and embarrassing. His knuckle flies to his mouth as phichit continues to deep throat him every chance he gets. His hips are starting to pick up, Phichit’s hands brought his free hand to his hair, Celestino starts to fuck his face, his balls tightening.

“Down my throat baby.” Phichit is out of breath, but his eyes are glazed over. His beautiful golden skin has a pink hue and his mouth is feeling so damn good, how can he deny his peach. 

After the third thrust he feels the coil snap and his comes down Phichit’s throat, he can feel as the throat constricts the tip of his cock- over stimulating it. Phichit lets a loud moan as he tries his best to swallow his come as Celestino tries to slowly take his cock out of Phichit’s mouth. 

It’s so fucking adorable seeing his cum slip out of his mouth, dribbling down his chin. He’s so fucking turned on, he feels like he’s never going to come down from his high. 

“Are you guys okay?” Well that’s one way to kill his high. Celestina is knocking on their door. 

“Yeah, we are okay.” Celestino is paralyzed in his spot and Phichit’s horse voice is not helping matters.

“Are you sure?” She sounds so concerned.

“Yes, we are fine. Just sleeping.” Celestino finally speaks up. “We’ll see you in a bit for dinner.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you guys.” They hear her footsteps fade as she goes down the stairs. His heart is in his throat and the high he was feeling was starting to wash away.

“Fuck.” He breathes out “I should have stopped myself.” He takes his towel and wipes down Phichit’s chin.

“I regret nothing.” Phichit sits back on the bed. “I see why we can’t do it here.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? I was the one who just started to grope you, I’m sorry, I didn’t even ask if that was okay.” His eyes downcast, his hand rubbing his neck.

“It’s more than okay, Peach. Just not when Celestia is at home.” He walks towards him and kisses his lips. “Baby, let me take care of you, she’s down stairs now, we can let it slide for today.”

“It’s okay, we can fool around later. Maybe we can get a room this weekend.” He starts to rub his hands on Celestino legs.

“We should start looking for a place to rent.” 

“So, we are moving in together?” His smile rivals the sun it self. “I’m so happy! I seriously hated the thought about not living under the same roof.”

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way.” He pulls Phichit to his feet. “Come on. Yuri and Otabek are joining us for dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are always welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
